


Woman about Town

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher (A/B/O) [22]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, CSI Nilfgaard, F/M, Gen, M/M, Murder Mystery, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Are you crazy? You want to see a hoofed hag ride me to death? On the other hand, we all have to die of something.Woman about TownA socially active, sophisticated woman
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Succubus of Vergen (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Succubus of Vergen (The Witcher), Jaskier | Dandelion/Succubus of Vergen
Series: Witcher (A/B/O) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598041
Comments: 19
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To catch you up to speed:
> 
> Triss got kidnapped and Geralt decided to work with Ioroveth (the leader of the Scoia'tael) to get her back. 
> 
> The game lets you choose if you want to work with Roche or Ioroveth, but Roche is a dick soooooo. Obvious choice. 
> 
> Plus you only get the succubus side quest if you play Ioroveth’s path, and what’s life without a little fun?

Geralt knelt beside the body, frowning at the smell. “Fresh,” he noted.

It was exactly as Ele’yas had described all of the succubus’ victims. Mutilated, and very dead.

“Someone brought this here,” he murmured, “I doubt he thought ahead and died in the crypt, though, it would have been polite.” 

A book fell from the corpse’s hands, but Geralt sat it aside for later. He carefully slid the man’s shirt down, exposing his chest. “These wounds- they’re ripped open. Whatever attacked him was ferocious.” He scowled, flicking his eyes over the rest of the body. “The forearms are cut up pretty badly, defensive wounds. He’s holding a few dark hairs in his hand…”

He moved his eyes upward, focusing on the man’s head. “Dark rings around his eyes? Anemic? Or…. Had the life sucked out of him.”

Carefully he rolled the body over, frowning at the man’s back. “Fingernail marks all over his back… well, at least he had a good time before he died.”

Growling, Geralt shook his head. “Succubus.”

With that decided, he picked up the book the man had been clutching, flipping it open to a random page. “ _Your body sizzled ‘neath my gentle caress,_ ” Geralt read aloud. He snorted. “Sounds like Master Dandelion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CSI NILFGAARD RETURNS. THIS TIME, WITH AN ACTUAL MURDER MYSTERY.
> 
> WHOOOOOO


	2. Chapter 2

He found the bard back at the inn, propped up in a corner with what Geralt hoped was a glass of tea. Spread around him was ink, quills, and paper.

“Good thing you’re here Geralt! A rhyme for wander?”

He folded his arms over his chest. “I’m no poet.”

“I know….” The look Dandelion gave him clearly said that being a poet would improve Geralt, but he moved on, saying, “But you have good ideas sometimes.”

He paused and cocked his head. _I do?_ After a moment’s thought Geralt offered, “Yonder?”

“Good!” Dandelion praised happily, scribbling the suggestion in his journal.

Under the pretense of glancing at Dandelion’s writing he gave the bard’s drink a sniff. _Tea… with an ungodly amount of sugar_. He was oddly proud of him. “Writing a sonnet for your new muse?” Dandelion's handwriting was excessively curly and difficult to read rightside up. Viewed upside down, in a poorly lit inn, Geralt was lost. 

“Better than that, I’m composing an anthem for Vergen. Want to hear the first version?”

“No.” Geralt shook his head, but predictably, Dandelion didn’t take no for an answer.

“Listen,” the poet said, clearing his throat. “ _May those who dream of freedom arise. Seeing the light of liberty with their eyes. Let us go together, become our brother. The choice is yours, you know there’s no other. How far shall we venture, in this great wander? Elf, dwarf, and human set forth together yonder….”_ The bard had a decent voice, even Geralt had to admit that. He could have done without the impromptu concern though.

“Like it?” Dandelion asked excitedly.

“It rhymes?” Geralt offered. “Kind of.”

“Alright, then,” Dandelion grumbled, pushing his papers aside and fixing Geralt with an expression that said he knew the Witcher was there for more than just poetry. “Tell me what you’ve discovered.”

“I found a volume of your poetry,” Geralt said, producing the journal from his bag.

Dandelion’s face lit up and he grabbed the journal, like an overeager child. “My love poems!” he cried, cradling it to his chest. “Some bastard stole them recently. Probably wanted to show off to a young lass smelling of sheep skins. I really missed this book. It was like being in a brothel with no balls. I owe you one Geralt, though I don’t quite know how I’ll repay you…. No. Actually I do. Up for a shot of Vodka? It’s on me.”

Geralt’s eyes narrowed. “I’ve got a better idea.”

“Beer? That’s fine. All the same to me.” The Witcher bit back a growl, but something told him Dandelion was only teasing. 

“I need you to do me a favor.”

“Name it.” Dandelion leaned forward eagerly. “For this, I’d give you my chastity.” He paused, then weakly added, “If I still had it, of course.”

“I wouldn’t be interested,” Geralt snorted.

The tips of Dandelion’s ears were red. Then his eyes widened. “Oh no. Don’t tell me you need another poem for a noonwraith.”

“Worse.”

"Nightwraith?"

Geralt shook his head.

“Pleaseeee Geralt,” he moaned, dropping his head onto the table. “Don’t get me involved in another messy monster matter. I’m an artist, not-”

“That’s precisely who I need to lure a succubus.”

Dandelion shot up. “Are you crazy?” he shouted. Several nearby patrons turned to look at him and he dropped his voice, slightly panicked, “You want to see a hoofed hag ride me to death?” The bard paused, cocked his head, then shrugged. “On the other hand, we all have to die of something.” 

Geralt made a mental note to not let his friend out of his sight.“Meet me in the burned down village after dark,” he said, shifting his sword on his back, already running a list of what he would need to prepare in case he had to fight the creature.

“Meet you?!” Dandelion demanded, slamming his hands on the table. “Oh fuck no, Geralt. You-” he jabbed his finger at Geralt “-are taking me there.”

“I have other things to do first-”

“I am not walking to a burned down village, by myself, to find a succubus,” said the bard, shaking his head. He folded his arms over his chest. “You want my help, you walk me there.”

Geralt sighed. It was probably safest that way, he supposed. “Gather your things, put them back upstairs or- well, whatever it is you do with them. I’ll be back in an hour.”

* * *

Despite his initial protests, Dandelion was more than happy to help Geralt with his _Messy Monster Matter_. He just had an image to uphold, that was all. Before the hour had passed he was waiting outside the inn, his lute in his lap, the rest of his belongings tucked away.

Geralt was, by his reckoning, five minutes late. It wasn’t much, but he was starting to debate trying to get Iorveth to help with a search party. (Then again, the Scoia'tael leader made him a bit uneasy, and he wasn’t certain that they’d believe him if he started shouting about a succubus).

Thankfully, Geralt arrived before he had to make any decisions. “Can we go?” the bard asked, bouncing to his feet. “I can’t wait to see this monstrous beauty.”

“Her beauty’s killed several men,” said Geralt gruffly, turning on his heel and striding away.

 _What_. Dandelion raced after him. “Now you tell me?”

Geralt grinned, flashing his teeth in a wolflike manner. “Like my friend Dandelion says, _we all have to die of something_.” The Witcher shrugged. “I’ll have my eye on you at all times.”

 _Saucy_ , thought Dandelion, but he opted not to say it aloud. “So will she,” he said, folding his arms over his chest.

“Don’t let her kiss you.”

Dandelion pouted. “I don’t usually deny women foreplay… but I’ll do my best.”

“Let’s do this.” Geralt gave him a gentle nudge, then turned and vanished into the trees.

 _He won’t be far_ , Dandelion reminded himself. _This is perfectly safe. I mean- it’s probably better than that noonwraith last month….. Right?_

“Ahem. Well… well. How shall we begin?” he mused, strumming his fingers over the strings of his lute. “ _If our bodies could a song compose… My heart would inquire of your hands pale and fine…. If they’d grasp it gently to hold like a rose…. Or treat it as a morsel upon which to dine?_ ” Suddenly, his song seemed bit too on the nose, and Dandelion froze.

Before he could decide if he ought to stop or continue a voice floated out of the darkness. “Who are you gorgeous one?”

“I’m a poet, m’lady,” he replied, sweeping off his hat and bowing in her general direction. “I’ve come to praise your unearthly beauty, if you’ll do me the honor of revealing your full self.”

“Indeed… I shall reveal to you all my splendors.” Ahead of him, a trapdoor opened, seemingly of its own accord. “Prepare more than your eyes, I’m a feast for all the senses. Come with me for the adventure of your life, fair poet.” Then her voice faded away, leaving only a light glow coming from the trapdoor.

“I should go get Geralt,” he mused, glancing over his shoulder in the direction he’d left Geralt. “On the other hand… I’ve never ploughed a succubus.”

He stepped forward cautiously, half expecting Geralt to jump out and grab him, then drag him away to safety. When nothing happened he shrugged. “Must think it’s safe,” he muttered, clamoring down the trap door.

* * *

Across the ruined village, Geralt watched in disbelief as his friend’s feathered cap disappeared into the open hatch. “Fucking idiot actually went in.”

He shook his head, pushing him self forward and reaching for his sword. “I got him into this mess,” he told himself. “I’d better get the fool out.”


	3. Chapter 3

He was floating.

Never before had Dandelion met a woman quite like the succubus, one who knew exactly what to do, where to put her hands, her mouth…..

Laughter echoed through the room and it took a moment for him to realize it was his own. But how could he not, when her hand was down his pants, stroking him.

Something clattered across the room and his partner drew away. Dandelion let out a soft whimper at the loss of contact, the sudden cold chill where her hand had left his skin.

 _“Let Dandelion go!”_ He ought to know the voice, but his brain couldn’t quite place it, too focused on getting the women back into bed.

“You mean you won’t join us?” she purred. Dandelion moaned. He wasn’t certain that he wanted to share, but then, there was something about the man’s voice, the growl as he said _“What will you do with Dandelion?”_ that he found enchanting.

 _He cares_. Thought the poet. _I could- I could share with a man like that_. _I just wish I had a name to put with that voice….._

“I can seduce anyone and hold them spellbound for as long as I wish,” said the succubus. Dandelion saw no fault in that claim.

He wanted to touch her.

Wanted to pull her tail as he sucked her cunt.

Wanted to hold her horns as he rode her.

Wanted to pet the soft fur on his legs as she straddled him.

Someone’s hand was on his shoulder. The man was growling, some sort of threat at Dandelion’s partner. Demanding a promise. “I’ll talk to him,” the man said. “Then I’ll come back. If Dandelion’s harmed in anyway-”

The succubus laughed. Her hand cupped Dandelion’s cock through his pants and he sobbed in delight. “I hope we can seal our friendship then,” she sang after the man.

Whining, Dandelion held out his arms to her. “We’re finally alone my lady,” he panted.

The bard didn’t have any coherent thoughts after that. 

* * *

Ele’yas was a fucking liar.

Geralt growled as he stomped away from the crypt. He’d visited it again after meeting the succubus, knowing he’d need proof of Ele’yas’ crimes. Thankfully, he’d found it.

 _How could I have been so blind?_ He thought to himself, shaking his head. At least he could now feel a bit better about having left Dandelion alone with the creature.

“Where’s Dandelion?” called Zoltan as Geralt passed him.

“Having the time of his life,” said the Witcher. “Meanwhile, I have to convince Iorveth that his favorite warrior is a murderer.”

“Sounds about right,” laughed the dwarf. “What’s our Dandelion gotten himself into this time?”

“Succubus,” said Geralt.

“Eh… what?”

Not in the mood for further explanations, Geralt stomped by.

He found Iorveth in his favorite haunt, resisting the urge to point out that just having a magical place to hide didn’t make him automatically better than humans. It seemed like a poor time to say it.

“Greetings, Gwynbleidd,” rumbled the elf.

Geralt didn’t waste time. “Your Scoia’tael, Ele’yas, is murdering people in Vergen.”

To his surprise, Iorveth didn’t immediately disagree. Perhaps he knew that many of the elves under him were only looking for a chance to stir up trouble. “Any proof?” the warrior crossed his arms over his chest. “Ele’yas is one of my best warriors.”

Geralt pulled out the metal shard from the dead man’s body and offered it to Iorveth. “I found a splinter from a blade in one of the bodies. Compare it to Ele’yas’ weapons.”

“I’ll see to it,” said Iorveth, then, in true dramatic fashion that could only be done by a man sulking in the shadows, he turned on his heel and marched away.

Geralt rolled his shoulders and waited.

All too soon Iorveth was back. “I’d say you look frustrated,” said Geralt. “But I think that’s just your face.”

“Ele’yas must have learned that I know the truth about his madness. He’s fled the city.” Iorveth watched Geralt, then asked, “Where do you think he’d go?”

“Shit. Dandelion!”

Thankfully, Iorveth didn’t ask how or why the bard was involved. “Bring me Ele’yas head.”

Geralt didn’t need to be told twice. He charged out of Iorveth’s hideout, ignoring the startles cries of Iorveth’s followers who clearly hadn’t expected an enraged Witcher to thunder through their gathering.

“Out of my way!”

Outside he raced down the narrow streets of Vergen, his heart in his chest. Even when Zoltan called out to him, Geralt just shouted at him to stay out of the way.

Back in the burned out village, Ele’yas was kneeling at the trapdoor to the succubus’ home. Geralt paused some distance away, crouching down. He pulled the crossbow from his belt, placing one of the arrows in the slot and lining it up. _Here goes nothing_ , he thought, lifting the weapon and aiming for Ele’yas’ head.

The man fell to the ground without a sound. Geralt walked to his body, kneeling beside him and surveying the corpse. Not in the mood to cut off the man’s head, he instead tore a fragment from his robes, tucking it into the pouch on his belt. _That will have to do for Iorveth_ , he decided. _If he wants heads to keep around that hole of his, he can come and get it_.

Then he jumped down the trapdoor, to make sure Dandelion and the succubus were alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’VE NEVER WRITTEN A THREESOME BEFORE AND I RARELY WRITE SEX INVOLVING WOMEN SO PLEASE WISH ME LUCK. 
> 
> Alright, I did write one threesome, but it was literally just a blow job. It also involved these two dumbasses pretending to be straight.

“I’m pleased you put an end to that fool’s torment,” she said as Geralt entered. His eyes scanned the room, not resting until he saw Dandelion, still sprawled on the bed, looking slightly more awake than the last time Geralt had seen him. Although he was now fully nude, lounging quite contentedly on the pillows.

“You’ll be blissfully rewarded…..”

“Geralt!” Dandelion’s voice was slightly slurred, as though he’d been drinking, but Geralt didn’t smell any alcohol on him. _Must be the succubus’ spell_.

“Come,” she sang, “Join us.”

Something told him he shouldn’t. Dandelion didn’t seem to be in his right mind, even if he’d willingly ended up in bed with the succubus, it was hard to say he’d consented to have Geralt involved.

“He’s told me all about you,” purred the succubus, rubbing her hand down Geralt’s arm, playing with the laces of his shirt.

“He talked about something other than himself?” Geralt asked with a snort. “Must be an off day.”

She laughed, pressing her lips to Geralt’s ear. “He’s says you’re…. rather well endowed….”

The bard grinned. “Come on, Geralt,” he urged. “You wouldn’t want her to think me a liar, would you?”

“You are a liar bard,” said Geralt, “and a coward, and a womanizer, and a cheat.”

“The best men are,” purred the succubus, pulling Geralt’s shirt over his head and tossing it aside.

“Sounds like Dandelion may have found his soulmate.”

The bard stuck his tongue out.

“Mature,” teased Geralt. “I bet your new friend could think of better uses for your tongue.”

“Oh, I already have,” whispered the succubus as she helped Geralt out of his trousers. “He’s very skilled,” she whispered.

Geralt rolled his eyes. She pushed him onto the bed, but before she could lean over him, Dandelion was there, his hands pulling the ties out of Geralt’s hair and throwing them aside.

Dandelion kissed him. Geralt closed his eyes, wrapping his hands around behind the poet’s head and and tangling his fingers in his silken hair.

Nimble fingers ran down his chest, finding his cock, and stroking him. The succubus was behind Dandelion, kissing down his back, then ducking between his legs to take his balls into her mouth. He cried out in pleasure, throwing his head back and pulling away from Geralt. She laughed and pulled the bard back by his hair, pulling him off Geralt’s lap. “Come here bard,” she whispered, “Let me tell you something.”

She whispered something into Dandelion’s ear that caused his face to turn red. “What! No!” Geralt was glad to see he was aware enough to turn things down, it eased his guilt over the encounter.

“Fine then,” purred the creature. Then she said something else and Dandelion nodded slowly.

“It won’t… hurt you?”

“Why would it?” she smiled, pulling Dandelion back to the bed.

Geralt watched him, looking for any sign of regret, but he seemed to be truly interested in the proceedings, following behind the creature as she crawled into Geralt’s lap. Then she sunk onto his cock, the warm folds of her cunt welcoming him.

He moaned, his head sliding back, eyes closing slightly. Dandelion crawled onto the bed placing his hands onto her shoulders and then - after a moment’s hesitation - pressing his cock into her ass.

“Feels good, bard,” she whispered, and Dandelion relaxed. They rocked together, the succubus’ tail flicking up and wrapping around Dandelion’s neck as he gripped her horns. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to Geralt’s ear, “Have you read his poems?” she whispered.

“I try not to,” said the Witcher.

“You really should,” she murmured. “They might seem…. Enlightening.” Dandelion finished first - hardly surprising, given that it wasn’t his first round - and he slumped weakly against the succubus.

Only a moment later Geralt finished, and the creature cried out arching her back. The movement dislodged Dandelion and he slid off her. If the bed hadn’t been so big, he would have fallen to the floor. 

Geralt pulled out of her in alarm, shoving her off his lap. “What have you done to him?”

“Nothing he didn’t allow,” said the succubus, stepping away. Her hooves clattered across the floor, but Geralt was too busy checking on his friend to even think about following her. “He let me borrow a little of his energy. Tuck him into bed and give him something sweet, perhaps, he’s earned it. He’ll be fine after he rests.” And then she was gone, out the trapdoor, probably to find somewhere safer, where she was less well known.

He rubbed the bard’s hair with a sigh. “Fucking idiot,” he scolded.

“Geralt,” Dandelion whined. “I don’t feel so good.”

“It’s the spell,” he said, slipping his hand under Dandelion’s shoulders. “Come on,” he said. “Let me help you.”

He had to help the poet struggle into his clothes, a scene he was starting to become awfully familiar with. “Geralt,” Dandelion moaned as the Witcher pulled up his trousers and threaded his belt through the loops. He grabbed the Witcher’s shirt and pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

“Dandelion!” Geralt laughed, pushing him back. “You can stop that now, the succubus is gone.”

“But you’re not.”

“Of course not, bard, someone has to get your sorry ass back to the inn.” He sat Dandelion on the bed, then pulled on his own clothes.

_Just once, it might be nice to have sex where Dandelion’s not half sick at the end_. Then he shook his head. That wasn’t fair to Dandelion, after all, the man had a clear preference for women. “Let’s go, can you walk?”

“Uhhh. Maybe?”

“I’ll carry you until we’re closer to town,” said Geralt, lifting the bard onto his shoulders. “Then you can walk. Save your pride.”

* * *

Back at the inn, Geralt helped Dandelion into bed. The bard had managed to walk through town - putting on an admirable show of being fine, but once they were in his room, he’d sagged bonelessly into Geralt’s side. “Careful, bard,” Geralt soothed, laying him in bed. “I’ll bring you tea, see if there’s a bakery where I can can get you something with sugar.”

The bard moaned. “I- I did good, didn’t I? We- we did your contract thing-y.”

“Yeah,” said Geralt with a laugh. “You were unusually helpful.”

“Good,” mumbled Dandelion.

By the time Geralt was back with his tea and a sweet roll, Dandelion was asleep. He set the treats aside and studied him, frowning at what he saw. Dandelion’s face was pale, save for dark bruises around his eyes.

“It’ll fade,” he muttered to himself, then shook Dandelion awake. “Your food’s here, sleeping beauty,” he teased, pulling the bard into a sitting position. “I’ve got to talk to Iorveth, but Zoltan promised to check up on you in a bit.”

“Can’t you stay?” groaned Dandelion.

“Take your suppressants, bard,” said Geralt. “You’re getting clingier than usual. The succubus wore you out.” He found Dandelion’s bag and mixed the powder into water, then held it out for Dandelion to drink. Once he’d finished, Dandelion reached for his treats, biting into the sweet roll and moaning.

“Want some?” he asked Geralt, holding it out.

“It’s all yours,” Geralt promised. “Just stay out of trouble. And make sure you have something for dinner. I’ll tell Zoltan to bring you whatever they serve tonight.”

“Just- ah, don’t tell him anything too embarrassing.”

Geralt snorted. “Too late. He can’t wait to hear about the succubus.” 

Dandelion groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This succubus should get a job as a sex therapist for traumatized Omegas. 
> 
> And I’m not being sexist, she literally doesn’t have a name. That’s CDPR’s fault, not mine. Remember, in a game all about choice they didn't let Geralt fuck any of the male prostitutes at the Passiflora OR romance Dandelion.


End file.
